I Stopped Looking
by cats.and.space
Summary: Cas and Dean being all cute and falling in love, what more do you need to know? Slight dom/sub undertones, A/U! Very first story so please cringe through the kinks as I figure it all out:) P.S, I promise to post longer chapters in the future!


_There was something oddly rewarding about committing yourself so wholly to such a grueling job, something prideful in the dirt nestled underneath fingernails and the grease making a home on a worn Zeppelin tee shirt. Sure, the work was stressing, the hours tedious and the occasional depreciation demeaning, but hell there's something blissful about working with your hands. The charismatic joy from someone paying for your services and being blessed with the endowment of a working car that purrs to life now only due to your gritty fingers and constant charming was payment enough, although Dean wouldn't complain about the money._

 _Owning his own shop is a dream Dean never thought would be his, taking care of his little brother Sam had turned into a full time job in itself, one that he wouldn't have turned down for anything. The fact that Sam was such a nerd turned into the greatest blessing, it meant a full ride at university, something they could never have hoped to afford on their own. Dean had started a college fund for Sam long ago, one that didn't amount to nearly enough to support his brothers' lawyer dreams, but it was enough to enable Dean to open his little shop. It was the two of them against the world as always, but now Sam had his studies and was spending most of his time with some girl named Jess and Dean would never admit it, but he was lonely._

Dean drove a little bit faster than he would be proud to admit from his shop to the university, but being late to pick up Sam after his first day was not a goal he aimed for. After managing to procure a parking spot close enough to the campus he spotted Sam in front of a large building talking to another man. The strangers back was to him so all he could discern was that the man had a slight stature and messy black hair, shrugging away any awkwardness the average person would feel Dean yelled, "Hey Samantha! Quit flirting and let's go. I'm starving". Sam blushed crissum and gave his brother a pleading look, "Dean, hi. This is my Intro to Literature professor, Mr. Novak", Dean grinned at his brothers *please don't embarrass me or get me expelled* look and was just about to say something cheeky when Mr. Novak turned around and addressed him, "Please call me Castiel". Any sarcastic words that had been about to spew out of Deans mouth were swallowed the minute Castiels insanely blue eyes met his, he was the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen. His hair was much worse from the front, both like he had tried furiously to get it to obey and as if he never even bothered all at the same time, it was strangely endearing. Not only was he lacking the height Dean and his brother were both blessed with but he was incredibly delicate looking, feminine almost. After a period of embarrassing open mouth gaping Dean realized both Castiel and Sam were looking at him oddly.

Castiel straightened the grey suit vest that Dean didn't think anyone should look that good in and reached his hand out, "You must be Sams brother, Dean. Sam was just mentioning you were picking him up, I look forward to having him in my class he provides a much more stimulating conversationalist than my usual first years", Dean shook his hand back, careful not to squeeze too tight and smiled at Castiels nervous smirk and the way he kept his eyes downcast. "Sorry I lost my voice for a second there, not used to hearing someone calling Sammy here interesting", Dean replied in a playful tone, continuing on a more serious note he added, "but seriously Cas, man I'm glad to hear someone's going to be watching out for him, he's a smart kid but for some reason he tends to slip through the cracks". "Deeeaaan I'm right here, and don't call me Sammy I'm eighteen not five. Thank you Mr. Novak, for everything, and I'll see you in class on Wednesday!" Castiel, or Cas as Dean had officially dubbed him, because come on Castiel is a mouthful, smiled at Sam first before his grin reached Dean and lingered there a bit longer.

It was only halfway home that Dean realized how fast he had fallen.


End file.
